On a hill, she remembered redemption
by redgurl.99
Summary: She was alone. Reyna felt, and knew what that meant. She's just about to release all of her feelings onto camp half-blood when she hears a voice in her head. Reyna was standing on a hill somewhere... "What are you doing now?" she heard


**This idea just struck me one day like one of cupids arrows. I said "why not". Now I'm crying over my shippers heart.  
**

**Thanks a lot cupid.**

**You know who these characters belong to, which sadly isn't me D:**

**Review, and do other stuff on this mini fable of mine if you choose :3**

**I'll let you read now.**

* * *

Reyna had no one.

The giant war was over, but some feelings were not requited.

The romans had agreed not to attack camp-half blood, if all ends were tied in the giant war.

They were, but some broke.

How did that all feel?

Upsetting.

How did she feel.

Bad. Sad. _Alone_.

Wanted revenge.

She wasn't the whiny type, or one to complain.

Reyna wasn't a girl that would cry when she lost a crush to the pretty girl. Or a sibling to the stronger ones. Or an acquaintance to six powerful kids.

That wasn't the case for her, far from it in fact.

But was it okay to cry if you lost a life long companion to a beautiful warrior? A loyal, brave, and furnishing sister to an army of Amazons? A friend to six

legacy's that will potentially live up to their prophecy?

Yes. Yes it was.

* * *

Reyna was standing on a hill somewhere, alone like usual.

**_"What are you doing now?" _**she heard in her head

_"I'm getting ready to attack a camp of Greek half-bloods," _she answered to her head. This is what being alone does to you.

**_"Why?"_**

_"They are the enemy"_

**_"How?"_**

_"We have been threatened by their 4 others"  
_

**_"Why are you doing this?"_**

Reyna frowned. He was being a pest, like a voice in her head on constant replay.

_"They have posed as a danger to my family"_

**_"How?"_**

_"They hurt me, in a terrible way"_

**_"Who is your family?"_**

Her frown deepened. These questions had no meaning. She knew her place.

_"My family is camp Jupiter, and every demigod inside. I must protect them, along with New Rome, if I can help it."_

**_"What about them?"_**

She gripped her spear tight. Reyna was eager for battle, not a lecture.

_"What about who?"_

**_"The four you were referring to?"_**

_"What about them?" _She mentally groaned.

**_"Do they have family?"_**

This had crossed her mind, but the voice appeared as she was blocking it out.

_"They most likely would have a family"_

**_"And, who would that be?"_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

She knew all along what she was about to do.

Reyna hadn't just been about to tear apart a camp.

The roman army was going to tear apart a family.

_She _was about to tear apart a family.

She was about to break companions, sisters, brothers, friends, couples apart.

**_"What are you doing now?"_**

_"I'm standing on a hill"_

**_"Doing what?"_**

_"Dropping my weapons. I'm turning around, speaking the voice of reason"_

_"Romans are mad, Octavian especially"_

_"People are yelling, and fights are breaking out amongst them"_

_"I don't see anyone from the other camp. They must be hidden"_

_"People are still fighting. I yell, they stop"_

_"I tell them something, they listen"_

_"They agree"_

_"We're going home"_

**_"And what exactly did you tell them?"_**

_"I simply spoke reason"  
_

**_"They listened? They understood?"_**

_"Yes, fortuna must be happy today"  
_

**_"You were always a good speaker"_**

* * *

She was back in camp Jupiter. Reyna at her mother's temple,sitting by the statue, and reading.**_  
_**

"Bellona, blowing her mournful trumpet, was raging more fiercely than usual, to inflict disaster on the Romans..."

**_"Are you better?"_**

Someone was back.

_"I don't feel terrible to say the least"  
_

**_"Which means?"_**

_"I don't feel alone anymore"_

**_"Why?"_**

This sure was a chatty voice.

_"I understand why everything has happened. I have faith in those seven"_

_**"Why were you feeling lonely before?"**  
_

_"I felt abandoned by everyone, but I understand why they had to leave. They had to protect their family. I'm doing the same."_

**_"I knew you would, and I'm glad you did, with of course my help"_**

Reyna smiled, and stood up dusting herself off.

_"Yeah, yeah. No need to rub it in Jason"_

**_"What would I be without my wise advice?"_**

_"Alive"_


End file.
